the unforetold story of Timothy the Ghost Engine of Sodor
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: in the Island of Sodor everything was normal, after when Percy was returning home until he spotted the Ghost Engine for real, Percy saw Velvet and Laphicet. the Ghost Train AKA Timothy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

many years ago on the Island of Sodor, they were many talking engines.

there was a another Tank Engine that represents **Thomas**.

with six small wheel's except he was paint silver, he had the number zero on his side and his name was **Timothy** , he was an old but kind engine. with a broad smile and wrinkles at the of his mouth.

all passenger were on coaches and the guard blew his whistle.

all steam ahead Timothy. **Driver** said to **Timothy**.

sure thing. **Timothy** replied to his **Driver**.

 **Timothy** drove out of the station, **Timothy** was driving through the night.

as they got to the first station it happen...

the **Driver** applied the brakes but it didn't work. **Timothy** kept on going and went past the station.

 **Timothy** went fast, then got even more faster.

Timothy, what are are you doing!? **Driver** said worried to **Timothy**.

 **Timothy** didn't say a word.

 **Timothy** kept on going.

suddenly they were switched on the wrong track. way form the mainland.

then **Driver** and **Fireman** saw in horror, they were heading towards a cliff. where a bridge is was to be built.

Timothy didn't you'll going to kill us all! **Driver** said in horror to **Timothy**.

 **Driver** and **Fireman** scrambled and filled the controls, they were trying they're best nothing was working.

i'm going send you all to the graveyard. **Timothy** said with evil.

 **Timothy** fall down the incomplete bridge with a big explode. everyone was dead..

 **Timothy** and his **Driver** and **Fireman** were dead...

no witnesses and no survives, the crash was found by the workmen at the following day.

but they didn't know who the engine was due when it was blow up, charred beyond recognition. when investigators came, they had very little evidence to go on. but the bodies **Driver** and **Fireman** were found and they thought they have tried saving the locomotive and the passenger, but they didn't.

Investigators lauded as to be a normal tragic train accident with Mechanic failure to the controls as the cause of the crash.

Many years pasted by...

i'm the one, who arrived at Island. my name is Amrullah Mohammad. and i got a job as a train driver. what i did not know that horror was going to happen.

years pasted by the construction of the bridge was complete.

however after the rails were laid and the final works to it were being made, many workmen and railway staff saw a ghost train...rushing by whistling and cursing at a Evil voice before screaming into the darkness and disappear. many people didn't that it was the ghost of **Timothy** haunting the viaduct, but nobody knew to believe it or not.

it was from those who have heard about the story...

and every year on his suicidal accident Timothy run again as a warning to others plunging into the darkness like a lost soul...

To be Continued...  
 **A/N: and the story began's...this is a** **Prologue, the Chapters will come soon..**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrive of Velvet and Laphicet

Chapter 1: Arrive of Velvet and Laphicet

A/N: this takes place in the untold story of Timothy and Horror on the Kirk Ronan Branch.

The legend of **Timothy's** untold story was so dark that if any children were told by mishap they would get nightmares and scream out at night. But the story was never revealed to the Fat Controller's engines... until now.

on one foggy night evening,

 **Percy** was returning home after a hard days work at the docks. He was tired and in need of a long rest. He was traveling along a route he knew of, which was a short cut to get home. Percy knew where he was, even in the dark.

I shan't be long now for I'm nearing Crowe's Farm Crossing. **Percy** said.

Crowe's Farm Crossing was located near Hackenbeck, which was a small hamlet, serving as a halt on Thomas' Branch Line. As **Percy** continued his run, the rails hummed and the signal lights shined green. Then he heard a whistle that was not familiar to him.

portal opens above **Percy** , Velvet and **Laphicet** drop on top of **Percy**.

who in the world are you two? **Percy** said confused.

what in the world!?! **Laphicet** said in shock.

a-a talking steam engine? **Velvet** said.

actually my name is Percy right now but that doesn't even matter... before **Percy** could say a word they heard a voice.

Children...Children... said.

 **Laphicet** was scared **Velvet** was behind him, and protect **Laphicet**.

whoever is out there show yourself. **Velvet** said.

but no response came back to her.

I got a bad feeling about this. **Percy** said.

that's odd I don't since anything. **Velvet** said to herself.

I like children...I like children... said.

velvet, I don't think that this is not very good idea. **Laphicet** said to **Velvet**.

I don't know what you want even if I have to kill you. **Velvet** said threatening the unknown someoneor something.

 **Laphicet** looked around for anyone, he gasped in horror when you saw another engine came out of nowhere from the Fog.

the unknown Tank Engine was coming closer towards them as if it was going to ram them.

Welcome To Your Grave Stone!!!! the mysterious engine said in horror.

 **Percy** closed his eyes, when **Velvet** jumped into the air and turned her hand into the demon hand to strike at the unknown Tank Engine.

but then she didn't got the grasp of the engine, **Velvet** song no one there she was confused she noticed that she was not dealing with an ordinary demon but more like a phantom demon.

 **Velvet** turned her hand back to normal. **Percy** opened his eyes and saw no one was there anymore.

what happened where did you go? **Laphicet** said confused.

what in the world did we see, that was just no ordinary Tank Engine. **Percy's Driver** said.

I don't think it was, more like a ghost train. **Percy** said in fear.

a ghost train? **Velvet** said confused.

 **Percy Driver** pause remember something from a long time ago.

remember that ghost story I told you a long time ago how it was for real. The story real!!! **Percy's Driver** said to **Percy**.

you two can come along with us. **Percy's Fireman** said to **Laphicet** and **Velvet**.

okay thank you for your help. **Laphicet** said to **Percy's Fireman**.

at least that means to get it somewhere to sleep then yes. **Velvet** said.

 **Percy** went back to the sheds were **Thomas** and **Toby** were sleeping.

 **Percy's Fireman** and **Driver** took **Velvet** and **Laphicet** somewhere to sleep.

 **Velvet** was still thinking about the ghost train. **Laphicet** was asleep.

is that unknown Tank Engine the Ghost Engine. **Velvet** said worried to herself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Velvet and Laphicet both witnesses the ghost train AKA known as Timothy.


End file.
